Prayer Of The Refugee
by J.D. Simpleheart
Summary: In a world where each district has two people to represent their district in the Hunger Games, what are the chances that two people from different districts might find love? MINOR CHARACTER DEATH (Not Sebastian or Kurt) Kurtbastian story.
1. Chapter 1 : Drive

**A/N: Hey guys, yup, this is my first Fanfiction story, ever. Please review on what you think of it, constructive criticism is helpful and much appreciated. I am so nervous about putting this up, but all I can hope is that you'll like it. Btw this will be a Kurtbastian story, sorry if that's not what you like. There will be some gory stuff and m/m involvement, yeah. Gosh, I'm blushing. Anyway, listed below will be the disclaimer (which is not me, I don't own anything) and all the warnings and possible warnings. ****_The warnings in italics are possible warnings_****, I still haven't decided if they should be included. Oh, comment if you want these warnings.**

**Warnings: ****_M/M action, _****Inappropriate Language (Curse words), M/M kissing and relationship, Kidnapping, Violence, Homophobic people, Crazy Blaine. (and I'll probably add more as the story goes on.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drive**

The soft pitter-patter of the rain echoed throughout the district that morning, the morning of the 125th reaping. The morning of the day they would have two loved ones of their district fight for their lives as they all watched with tears in their eyes. Little did they know one person, one **_man_**, was about to save their children and the generations after them from the agony and torture of having to watch the gruesome deaths of people they knew and of people they didn't know.

Kurt Hummel trudged in the rain, silently cursing the weather for being so fierce on the day he had to walk halfway through the district to comfort some hysterically terrified girls (Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes).

He knocked on the wooden door and was immediately pulled into a hug by Brittany. Soon he was completely surrounded by girls. He looked at all of them. "Neither one of you is getting picked for the reaping. I swear it." But deep in his heart he knew that there was a good possibility they would. "Are you guys ready?" They all had fear in their eyes but they all nodded.

* * *

Kurt escorted them to the District 12 Square and hugged them before he went to sign up. Truth be told, Kurt was scared shitless. He didn't want to be picked. He didn't want anyone in his family being picked. Yes, Finn was included in his family and was therefore part of Kurt's group of people who he didn't want picked.

Emma Pillsbury walked onstage trying to put on a cheery mood, even though she knew she was sentencing two people to their highly possible death.

"All righty! I welcome all of you to the annual 125th reaping of the Hunger Games! Welcome, welcome, I know you're all excited! Well, let us begin by saying how marvelous the capitol is and how we should all remember the sacrifice they've made to ensure the U.S. never falls apart again. Yay, capitol!" Emma said in an enthusiastic voice. Every one was silent.

_Crazy bitch, were we supposed to be happy about sending two people off to suffer in one of the capitol's sick games? _Kurt thought as he examined her. She was wearing everything orange to match her hair. He was about to pick on her clothes in his mind when she spoke again.

"Now, it's time for me to pick out two lucky people to represent this district, let's start with the girls." She went to the left stage and swerved her hand in the bowl before picking on up. "The girl chosen was…Missy Waddington." Kurt let out a breath, they hadn't chosen one of his best friends; everything was okay now.

"Now, for the boys." Kurt could feel eyes on him; he looked back and saw Blaine staring at him. Blaine cheated on Kurt with five different people and had the audacity to say that it was Kurt's fault for not putting out and always making sure his family was okay instead of giving Blaine all his attention. Blaine's look told Kurt that Blaine didn't care about him anymore and that Kurt wasn't worth Blaine.

Kurt looked back at Emma with his eyes narrowed. Blaine had told the whole district that Kurt had been ignoring Blaine, when Kurt gave Blaine every second he could spare.

"And the boy who will represent the district is… Jeff Sterling." Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that he was madly in love with his boyfriend and would die in the arena, because he would refuse to participate.

Jeff's face was white as he clutched onto Nick's shirt. Kurt was outraged; Jeff was included as a person Kurt would give their life for. And that's what Kurt knew he had to do.

As Jeff slowly started to stand up, Kurt shot up to his feet and shouted, "I volunteer in the place of Jeff Sterling." Jeff's face reveled relief that he wouldn't be away from his love, but his eyes shone with sadness because it was possible that he would lose his best friend.

Kurt pushed through the Peacekeepers that surrounded Jeff and gave him a hug. "Do me a favor and marry Nick, will ya? I promise I'll make it to your wedding after this game is over and I win." Kurt laughed as he hugged Jeff once more.

Then, with his head held high, he marched, no, _strutted onto the stage. _

"Oh! We have our first volunteer from District 12, isn't this a marvelous day?" Emma squealed.

Kurt was about to go to the train but then he remembered something and quickly walked back."Oh, yeah, and one day you will all work for me." Several chuckles echoed throughout District 12. He looked at his father and saw the tears in his eyes. Kurt mouthed I Love You and ran to hug his father. "I'll win this thing, I swear, you won't lose me."

"I know, you're too stubborn to die because of some game."

Kurt smiled and dried the tears streaming down his face. "Your right, they won't bring me down, they never have been able to."

Kurt kissed Carole's cheek and walked to the train, finally letting his tears overflow him. As the train started to move, Emma handed Kurt a tissue.

Kurt smiled and wiped his face.

_"It's time to try defying gravity,_

_I'll think I'll try defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down…"_

Kurt sang the rest of the song as the train passed the trees that were swaying in the wind. He was going to be okay, he just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, it's me. J.D. Just in case you wanted to know the song I was listening to when I wrote the chapter was Drive by Incubus. And if I haven't said it enough, I don't own anything.**

**Ps. I'm thinking of turning this one into a long story, maybe 20 chapters, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Seize The Day

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a long long time, life just consumed my time unwillingly. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. I'm going to try to update regularly, but please be patient with me if I'm late. How about I update... on March 16? Does that sound good? I'll try to update before if possible. Thanks for reading! **

**- J.D.**

* * *

**Oh, and also, I don't own these characters, or the show/movie; I just write about them.**

Chapter 1: Seize The Day

Kurt remembered Burt crying. He remembered hearing those heart-wrenching sobs and the pain filled "Elizabeth" that Burt whispered as he looked directly at the television. Kurt softy walked to his father, trying to figure out what had made Burt cry. Kurt stopped as the television showed his mother looking for a place to stay in the forest. The bush suddenly moved.

"Mom!" Kurt looked at the television screen as it showed his mother being stabbed in the stomach. Burt turned around to see Kurt violently shaking and crying. "Mommy." he whispered.

The capitol was cruel enough to replay all the deaths. Burt hugged Kurt and began promising comforting things to Kurt, but none of the promises promised that he would have his mother back.

Kurt buried his head in Burt's chest as he let out screams of anger and sorrow.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

* * *

"Mom!" Kurt screamed as he was startled awake. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He panted heavily and got up to take a shower.

The cool water hit his skin softly; he could feel every drop of water that stuck to his skin. He stayed there, unmoving, relishing the waves of relaxation the water brought him, until, it turned cold.

Kurt dried himself off and headed to his room.

Before he could drift off to sleep, there was a soft knock on his temporary bedroom door.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Will asked on the other side of the door. Will was Kurt's mentor for the Hunger Games and it was an understatement to say they didn't get along.

"Yeah," Kurt answered hesitantly. Will walked in and sat down on the couch seat Kurt offered him.

Will took a deep breath. "Look, I know you don't exactly like me-"

"Really? And I thought I had been so successful in masking my dislike for you." Kurt interrupted sarcastically.

Will sighed. "Kurt, this is serious." Kurt huffed and gestured for him to continue. "There are certain things you need to know to survive the Hunger Games. First off, you'll need allies. You can't do this alone." Kurt opened his mouth to argue. "No one can." Will assured Kurt that he wasn't calling Kurt weak.

Kurt sighed. "Who?" He asked, thinking of every districts competitors.

"You decide, just don't trust them completely, remember, they are there to kill you, not to make friends," Will whispered, his eyes glazing over just a bit, as if he was remembering something.

Kurt felt sympathy for him, he knew what it was like, trying so desperately to forget the past, but it just comes back to haunt you, to tease you.

"I'll remember to do that." Kurt promised seriously, looking straight into Will's eyes.

"Good."

* * *

Kurt was awakened by the sun's bright ray sneaking throughout the curtains. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and got up out of bed.

He went to the training room to see that mostly everyone had already started. Some people looked up and laughed.

"How did you sleep, sleeping beauty?" A voice came from behind him. Kurt was startled and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a rock from the fire starting section and tackled the guy behind him.

The guy just laughed. "If you wanted to straddle me, all you had to do was just ask. By the way, I'm Sebastian."

Kurt got off of Sebastian as the blood flow to his face increased rapidly. The others laughed as Kurt walked away.

'Stupid asshole.' Kurt though violently. 'At least I now know who I won't be having an ally in.' He went over the fighting section and soon his thoughts about the boy with the green eyes vanished.

Kick. Punch. Duck. Tackle. Those where the only things running through Kurt's mind. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him and that he had been fighting for so long his mussels ached and drops of sweat covered his body.

He snapped out of his trance as someone slowly clapped. The deep clicking of black heeled shoes echoed in the training room. Kurt immediately looked at him. Her blond hair was down to her waist and she had a soft smile. She looked kind, but in her eyes there was an evil fascinated look. This look was new, not the evil part of course, but the fascinated look on President Terry's face.

Kurt shuddered. She walked closer to him until she was only three feet away from him. She smiled that sinister smile at him. "I'm sure it will be a very exciting game this year. Matter of fact, I'm positive it will be." Her eyes flashed and she stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Come to my office, we need to talk." She whispered into his ear. Kurt shuddered again in fear and uncomfortableness. She then turned her heal and walked out of the room.

The door slammed with a loud thud that echoed and fueled the nerve-wrecking fear and tension in the room.


End file.
